criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rampage Killer
I found a few more female examples: * Jennifer San Marco: Killed a neighbor, then went to a mail processing plant, where she killed an additional six before shooting herself in the head. * Sylvia Seegrist: Schizophrenic who wandered into a shopping mall, where she killed three and wounded seven before being disarmed by a bystander. * Laurie Dann: After several failed poisoning and arson attempts, she opened fire in a school, then broke into a random home, taking the occupants hostage. After a standoff with police, she committed suicide by shooting herself in the mouth. Really blows a hole in Morgan's "all spree killers and mass murderers are male" line from "Public Enemy". -- Lord Crayak 22:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Especially considering Aileen Wuornos, who was also a spree killer. She is, however, incorrectly labelled in this wiki. Are you sure those were his exact words? - :Pretty close to it. The line always kinda bugged me. -- Lord Crayak 22:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh well. It's just a TV show :) - : :Aileen Wuornos wasn't a spree killer. She had cooling-off periods of at least a month between each kill. Also, Morgan's exact words about spree killers was that they are always male and, unless they're school shooters, are middle-aged and perform those shootings when their last social link is severed, such as a job loss or a divorce. --Jpx400 03:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : :The actual BAU is split between her classification. She's listed as a serial on Wikipedia, but as a spree on the old FBI wanted poster. I think Robert Ressler and John Douglas disagreed. Her cooling off period qualified her as serial, but her actual reason for beginning her "career" was more similar to a spree killer; e.g. alledgedly being abused by men her whole life and finally snapping, etc. I would qualify her as serial, but she's officially neither, much like Foyet. - Difference I think Spree Killers and Mass Murderers are two different terminologies and should be in two different articles because Mass Murderers are defined by the number of victims, the killing of 4 or more people at one place and time, while Spree Killers are not defined by the number of victims exactly, but the killing of people in more than one location in a short time. Many spree killers have not killed more than 4 people at one place and time, (some have). Many have killed only person at each location. Mass Murderers killed all of there victims in one big event. Darth Kieduss the Wise 19:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Jim Jones So where do you put Jim Jones in all of this? Wouldn't he have the highest number killed due to his sociopathy? 22:25, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, Jim Jones doesn't count. The Jonestown event is known by many to be a mass suicide. Here in this wikia, the majority counts, and if the majority says it was a mass suicide, then it's a mass suicide until further details are revealed. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC)